


That Neighbor

by asaprockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Explicit Language, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, i'm really bad at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are neighbors and Niall has been crushing on him ever since he moved next door. The thing is, Niall can't find the courage to even start a conversation with him, so he's left to admire from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy :)

He doesn't even know his name. All he knows is that they're neighbors and that he's incredibly attractive. He's got curly brown hair that's in dire need of a cut, but Niall doesn't necessarily mind because he wouldn't mind running his fingers through it, but that's a whole other story. He's got these big, green eyes that sparkle even in the dull light of the hallway in the complex that they live in. He's fairly fit body wise (Niall's seen his abs one day when he was walking in and out of his flat without a shirt; Niall really wants to trace his tattoos with his tongue, but he'd rather not get into that.) and speaking of tattoos, he's got a shitload of them.

Well, not really a shitload, but he had a decent amount decorating his arms and chest and torso. He's a bit of a sweetheart, really. He's very polite; always manages to wave at Niall with the brightest smile whenever they cross paths. Niall really likes him even though he doesn't even know the lad's name.

Now that's a problem.

It's a Wednesday afternoon and Niall is leaving his flat to make a quick trip to the grocery store for a few things when it happens. He's locking his front door now, humming along to some shitty radio tune that's been stuck in his head for days now. He's just about to turn around and continue on his way but first he decides to do some little dance, motioning his leg in a way that's similar to how Michael Jackson used to but it's more toned down. He kicks his leg up just a little and adds in a twirl of his keys and the next thing he knows, he's bumping into someone.

That someone is all muscles and sweat like they just got done with a hardcore workout. Niall would've been disgusted but as soon as he looked to see who this sweaty human being was, he lost all train of thought.

It was his neighbor. His green eyed, tattooed, and now completely sweaty neighbor.  _Fuck_ , Niall mentally curses. I mean, Niall thought he was fit before but now,  _wow_ , he's really something. He's a work of fucking art.

"Oh, um, sorry," Niall mutters when he realizes that he's just been standing here admiring. His cheeks are blazing like a fucking forest fire. He hates himself right now, he really does.

"It's alright," Green Eyes chuckles. "Nice dance moves, by the way." He smirks, and if that doesn't make Niall weak at the knees and his dick stirring under his sweatpants he doesn't know what would.

"Um, thanks?" Niall nervously laughs. His face is still on fire and to top it all off his heart is beating at paces he never even knew was possible. Man, he needs to get a grip.

He'd like to have a grip on Curly's dick, but that's another story.

And with that his neighbor chuckled again, this smug look on his face before he's letting out a 'see you later' and he's off. Niall's left standing in the hallway staring at him until he's gone.

And that's when Niall realizes he still doesn't know his name.

***

It's been two days since their last encounter—technically their first one—and Niall can't stop thinking about him. But mostly, what's his name? He's sitting on his sofa, watching some shitty soap opera (don't ask) and eating a bag of cheese crisps when there's a knock on his door. It's Friday and Niall's at home being a couch potato like always. He's got friends but then again he doesn't so couch potato it is.

He grunts—he doesn't want to get up, okay?—standing up from his spot that's probably indented with his shape and wiping his hands on the back of his jeans. There's another knock by the time he's halfway to the door.

"Alright, I'm comin', Jesus," he yells, just before he's undoing the locks and opening the door.

Fuck.

"Hi," the person on the other side greets. Fuck, it's his hot neighbor. Niall wonders what the hell he's doing here. He doesn't mind that he's here he's just—he's nervous, alright, and he's not good with attractive people. Especially when they're wearing damn near see through white t-shirts and he can see his body definition underneath.

 _Godfuckingdammit_.

"Um, hi?" Niall responds. It's more of a question than a response but Niall's a bit awkward when it comes to people he pines over, and yeah. This could either go extremely well and they end up sucking each other's dicks later on, or he could get really embarrassing and Curly here never talks to him again.

He's hoping for the latter.

"Hey," Curly chuckles shaking his head a bit. "Um, I accidentally got the wrong package and I'm assuming it's yours. Are you," he looks down at the box that Niall hadn't even noticed he was holding before until now. "Niall... Horan?"

Niall frowns but quickly retaliates before his neighbor can see and nods. "Yup, that's me."

Green Eyes hands Niall the box with a tight smile. "Must've gotten mixed up with mine, sorry 'bout that."

"S'no big deal," Niall shrugs. He's glad it happened in the end because now he's talking to his fit neighbor and it kind of feels like winning the lottery to him.

"Right," he smiles at Niall and are those dimples? Fuck, man, this guy keeps getting better and better. "Um, I'll just be off now."

"Thanks," Niall calls out just as he's turning away. But, "wait!" he shouts. He's just thought of something.

His neighbor turns back around with raised eyebrows as he waits for Niall to continue speaking.

"Uh, what's your, uh, what's your name? I mean, you know mine now so it's only fair that I know yours, right?"

Curly Green Eyes chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the sides, before walking up to Niall's door again with an extended hand. "Harry," he says, "Harry Styles."

Niall grabs his hand and shakes it. Harry's grip is firm and tight and Niall can't help but think that that's a good thing. That's a  _really_  good thing.

"Nice to meet you," Niall nods just as Harry lets go of his hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Harry insists.

Wait, did he say finally?

"Finally?" Niall asks. His heart is on edge right now.

"Oh," Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. His cheeks are tinting pink and it's the cutest thing Niall had ever seen. "Yeah, um, this may sound a bit weird, but I've been wanting to ask your name for the longest time." He smiles sheepishly.

 _Fuck_. Niall is internally screaming because him too. He's done the same thing and it's a miracle that Harry's been doing it all along too. **_Fuck_**.

"Really?" Niall asks just to make sure. He feels like life is playing some sick joke on him or something.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That's—man, that's really weird. Sorry."

"No," Niall interjects, shaking his head profusely. "No, I've been—me too."

"You too?"

"Me too. I've been wanting to know too."

"Wow," Harry shakes his head in disbelief. "This is weird."

But who gives a rat's ass that it's weird? Niall's just happy that Harry feels the same.

"Yeah," Niall nods slowly. He doesn't really want this conversation to end.

And it doesn't because Harry is speaking again and Niall really notices that he likes his voice because it's deep and borderline raspy and he can't help but wonder how Harry would sound if he were to scream his name out loud.

Since when did he become this hormonal, halfway desperate teenager?

He's thinking that Harry's to blame.

"Would you, um, would you like to go to lunch or something? With me? One day?"

Niall just stands there stunned because all of his life dreams and goals have just happened in a span of ten minutes and if this isn't the best thing ever, what is?

"But, I mean, if you don't want to it's totally okay. I can come off as a bit weird sometimes but it's just becau—"

"Sure," Niall interrupts. Of course he'd like to go. It's fucking Harry Styles, the guy he's been crushing on ever since he moved into the apartment next to him earlier this year. Of course he'd like to go on this date—it's not a date—with him.

"Huh?" Harry mutters, eyes growing wide.

"I said sure, as in yes, I'd like to."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. That's actually great. Okay. Well, I can't today, I'm pretty busy, but how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"See you...tomorrow then." Harry grins like he's proud of himself for asking Niall out and starts walking back to his flat.

And if Harry leans against his door when he gets inside his flat, smiling like an idiot and thanking the gods above, and if Niall does the same thing as well, then that's definitely their business.

Niall officially can't wait until tomorrow. He doesn't think he'll get any sleep, he'll probably end up dreaming about Harry and his body underneath him or something like that, but hey, that's a different story he's just not willing to get into right now.

I mean, he's going out to lunch with his hot neighbor, and if that's not the best thing ever, well, you know how this sentence ends.

 


	2. The Best Damn Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Harry, Niall is the best thing that's ever happened to him so far. He can't help but wish they'd known each other a bit sooner. 
> 
> (Part two of That Neighbor)

"We should, um, we should do that again sometime." Harry suggests with bright green eyes. He's leaning against Niall's doorframe, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth as he plays with the ring that's placed over his middle finger. Niall really wishes he wouldn't do that because Harry doesn't know what's going on inside of his head. And if he knew, Niall's not sure how he would take it.

They've just gotten back from their first date ( _it wasn't a date_ , Niall keeps telling himself) and Niall wishes it would've lasted longer. Harry was just so perfect in his eyes. He was funny and had a ton to say to him, plus he's fucking hot so of course Niall had fun.

Their hands kept brushing against each other's from time to time and every time it happened, Niall's cheeks would turn vicious colors and Harry would only smirk like he always does. It's like his thing, like his trait. Like it's just natural for him to do.

And they laughed a lot, which was wonderful because Niall really (I mean  _really_ ) liked Harry's dimples, and would it be weird to say that they kind of turned him on in a way? Of course he'd never admit that out loud, though.

"Y-yeah," Niall stutters. He wants to slap himself in the face for being so awkward but he decides against. "We should."

There's a moment of silence full of nothing but Harry giving Niall this look, like this, this fond look. Niall can't really explain it, but he likes it. And although it may sound a bit girly and all, it kind of makes his heart flutter a bit.

He's a man, though. Still wants to suck Harry's dick and what not.

"Um, I'll—I'll see you later?" Harry asks instead of tells and it makes Niall feel hopeful. Because Harry  _sounds_  hopeful and that alone means so much to him.

He really likes this kid, he does.

"'Course," Niall smiles and he's pretty sure that Harry looks like he's trying to lean in— _fuck, is he leaning in?—_ and that makes his heart spin out of control.

Okay, Niall really wants to kiss Harry, has been wanting to ever since he moved into this bloody place. But there's this sense of nervousness, almost uncertainty, in Harry's eyes, and before he knows it, Harry's backing away slightly and giving Niall a small wave.

 _Dammit_ , Niall thinks. That would've been a good one, he can feel it in his bones. But no, Harry fucking waved at him—he fucking  _waved—_ and now he's letting out a quiet "See ya," and he's off to his own apartment.

It's okay, Niall tries to tell himself. Which, it is, he just wishes that something would've happened.

Maybe next time. There's always next time.

***

Four days later and Harry and Niall are going out again. It only felt natural to them and they both wondered why in the hell that hadn't talked to each other before. You know, besides the fact that they were too scared to do so. Whatever. It's happening now so they really can't complain.

This time they go out to a pub (it was Niall's idea obviously). They decide to sit in a booth near the back instead of on the stools at the bar. The whole time Harry can't stop staring at Niall. In which Niall doesn't really mind at all. Wouldn't mind anything from Harry at all. He just sits back, sips his beer, and enjoys the view. It's a very nice view, too.

Harry's got this damn near see through shirt on which is unbuttoned to the middle of his stomach, practically; his chest tattoos on full display, as well as the huge butterfly in the middle of his belly. It shouldn't be hot, it really shouldn't, but fuck it is. Niall kind of wants to lick it, kind of wants to come all over it. Either one's fine with him.

He's going to blame all of his dirty thoughts on the cold beer in his hand, though, even if it's only his first one.

Harry, on the other hand, can't seem to stop thinking about Niall's mouth. Not necessarily what he can do with it (although, _he_ has thought about that part) but how pretty it looks. Niall's lips are small but pretty firm looking. They're pink, they're so pink, and glossy from the beer he's holding in between his hand.

Harry's mad at himself for the stunt he pulled the other day. He wanted to kiss Niall so bad but felt as if it wasn't the right time. You know, since they just met and all. But instead he did the dumbest thing he could ever do—dumber than trying to steal his mum's car back in year nine, dumber than when he thought he could use pancake mix to make a funnel cake—he waved at Niall. Harry had never felt so lame in his life.

But tonight, tonight he's feeling brave and one way or another, he's going to kiss him. He is, he swears on it.

***

"Come in?" Niall asks once they're outside of his flat again. Niall looks a little desperate, like he might actually explode if Harry doesn't say yes. Harry looks like he's about to shit bricks, because fuck is he nervous. He shouldn't be. It's just Niall and Niall's pretty cool so he shouldn't be worried, right? Except he is and it's kind of killing him slowly.

But he nods anyway, afraid to use his voice. Niall visibly perks up and that kind of makes Harry feel a little better. He happily unlocks his front door, has a bit of pep in his step as he lets Harry in.

It's weird, Harry thinks, knowing he's lived next to Niall for some months now, and now he's actually standing inside his place. It's weird, but also exciting. For as long as he's been crushing on the blond lad, this is something so worth while for him.

"Sorry if it's a mess, I don't like to clean." Niall speaks up, laughing along the way. It's so easy with him. Harry is still mad he hadn't chose to speak to him before.

"It's fine, really," Harry shrugs because it is. It's not even that messy either; maybe a few shirts thrown here and there, a pair of shoes strewn before the doorway, a half empty mug sitting on the coffee table. It's not bad, though, so Harry doesn't seem to care.

"Harry?" Niall says, not bothering to look Harry in the eyes. Harry can tell it's a nervous habit seeing as his cheeks are tinted pink when he does.

"Yes?" Harry lifts a brow.

"Um, I," he hesitates, "um—were you—did you, you know, want to, like, kiss me? The other day, I mean?"

Niall still isn't looking at Harry, instead he's digging his foot into the carpet underneath him, leaving Harry wondering when exactly Niall took off his shoes since they got here.

That's besides the point, though. And if Harry doesn't do anything now, he's never going to. And, goddammit, he wants to kiss Niall, it's all he's been thinking about, really.

So he does the unthinkable. He leans forward, grabs Niall by the shoulders, and he kisses him.

Niall seems surprised at first, but soon enough he's giving in. His hands make their way up to cup Harry's cheeks and Harry's arms move so that they're draped around Niall's neck. And fuck, if this isn't the best damn thing Harry's done in a while then what is?

And pretty soon Niall's opening his mouth a little wider and so is Harry and it feels like fucking heaven. Like the gods and the angels above have started singing and they're both flying above the clouds. It feels like they're floating. But, of course, Niall needs more.

He detaches his lips from Harry's, making him let out a loud whine. Niall just laughs, maybe shakes his head a bit, as he starts sucking on Harry's skin. This time if Harry whines, it's out of pleasure. He doesn't exactly mind if Niall leaves marks on his skin. Hell, he wants the whole world to know.

Harry's shirt is being ripped off and Harry finds himself sliding his hands up Niall's sides until they're underneath his shirt and he's asking if he can take it off. And just like that, they're both shirtless and panting and they've only been kissing.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Niall grins, looking up at Harry. That only stirs something inside Harry, he's not sure why, but now his pants are feeling a little too tight for his liking. And that's saying something coming from someone who wears skin tight jeans.

"Yeah," Harry mutters, "Are you gonna do something about it?" He challenges.

That definitely gets Niall going.

He drops to his knees so fast that Harry's not even sure he even saw it happening. But he won't protest at all. His cock is practically jumping with joy as Niall unzips him and wastes no time pulling him out of his restraints.

And,  _god_ , does that feel good. Niall hasn't even gotten started at all, and yet the feeling of his warm breath hitting Harry's full hard on has him almost coming. Fuck, Niall's so good and nothing's even happened yet.

And as soon as it does, as soon as Niall gets his mouth around him, Harry let's out the loudest moan ever and he's not even going to try and stop himself. It's just—Niall's hand and his mouth—god, his mouth—working together is like something from another world. Harry feels himself having a fucking out of body experience, feels like his soul is literally leaving his body, and dammit this is amazing. He feels like he should write this moment down and get it published as a book or something. It would definitely make it's way onto the Best Seller's list, he's sure of it.

Somehow, Niall takes Harry deeper into his mouth, causing Harry's eyes to fly to the back of his head. " _Fuck_ ," he moans, needing something to support himself on so he grabs a fistful of Niall's hair, accidentally pushing Niall further onto his dick.

"S-sorr— _fuck_ ," he all but yells when he feels himself hit the back of Niall's throat. He thought Niall would try to pull away by now, but no, he's a fucking wild one. Somehow he manages to pull Harry closer into him, gripping the back of his ass to do so, and moans around him at the same time.

Holy shit. Harry's never experienced something so hot before, he literally feels like he's going to explode. In fact, he thinks he just might because as soon as Niall pulls away slightly and starts bobbing his head up and down, faster than Harry can keep up with, he's coming. It's thick and it's hot and it's going all down Niall's throat. And fuck, he swallows it all.

God dammit.

"Niall, what the  _fuck_ ," Harry pants, pulling Niall up and crashing his lips against the blond's mouth before he could even reply.

He doesn't normally do this at all, but this is an exception. He kind of wants to make it the only exception, really. Niall's  _that_  good. And it's not exactly because he sucks dick like it's a fucking Olympic sport (although, that is part of it), but because he actually likes Niall. He really does. He's funny, he's goofy, he's cute—he's basically the whole package. Harry wants to, if he could, fold him up and keep him in his pocket forever. He wishes that was possible.

"Harry Styles," Niall utters as soon as their lips part. "I want you to fuck me." Harry's eyes grow wide and his dick gets hard again just by the sound of Niall's words tumbling off his tongue. "Please," he adds, with a pout of his lips.

"Fuck, you're something else, Niall, I'll tell you that." Harry says before he's picking Niall up and leading them into his bedroom. And no, he doesn't need to know where to go because all of the apartments in this complex are organized the same.

He's turning the corner and as soon as they enter the room, Harry flicks on the lights, practically throwing Niall across the bed.

Harry takes a split moment to ask himself how he's gotten so lucky so far. He's thinking something along the lines of fate and coincidence, but then he remembers that he was the one who purposely got the mail mixed up last week just so he'd have an excuse to finally speak to Niall.

It's a long story that he doesn't really feel like getting into right now, and it's a story that nobody really has to know about just yet. All he knows is that he's a fucking genius and he should've thought of this a long time ago.

But then again, he wouldn't really have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i'm kind of really bad at smut. i hope it wasn't too bad, yikes.


End file.
